


Think of it as a Shortcut

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of it as a Shortcut

Jason knelt next to where Nico laid blood seeping through his thin black t-shirt and spreading quickly. Nico’s eyes fluttered closed then back open again, his long black eyelashes dusting against his cheeks. “Keep your eyes open Nico, you can pull through this” Jason whispered. Nico swallowed then he put a hand over Jason’s, where it was trying to stop the blood from his wound. “Where’s your battle armour?” Jason asked calmly.

“Didn’t … need … it.” Nico tried to say.

“Really?” Jason asked not convinced.

“Nah.” Nico said very quietly.

Tears started running down Jason’s cheeks and Nico looked up at him. “Don’t die Nico, you’ll be okay. I promise.” Jason whispered.

“Just think of it as a shortcut home.” Nico whispered so quiet Jason could barely hear it. “This ways faster.”

“Home?” Jason asked then “Oh… you don’t want to stay here, with us?” He asked the tears running more freely now.

Nico shook his head. “I’ll be better off in the underworld. Promise.” He whispered, then he closed his eyes.

“Keep them open Nico, helps on its way. Please.” Jason pleaded. “For Hazel, for me.” He cried.

“Ssshhhh.” Nico cooed then his arms fell slack and his face relaxed. His breathing stopped and for a moment everything was peaceful, calm. Until Jason’s sobs over Nico’s body broke through the silence and were heard.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R very welcome! I love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
